<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Unknown by AFallenAngel121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630185">Into The Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121'>AFallenAngel121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Healing, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Lahote never thought he would imprint, hell he didn't even want to imprint, he saw what it done to his pack mates. It turned them into a bunch of love sick fools. That wasn't for him. Well, not really. Deep down inside he knew he wanted a connection like that, someone he looked forward too seeing every day and someone that would trust him with their life. </p><p>He just never expected his imprint to be Bella Swan. The leech lover. The lover of the undead. The person who the supernatural just seemed to follow around constantly. </p><p>Not to mention Bella was still seemingly broken after the leech left her alone in the forest. </p><p>It all changed in one moment, she had confronted Sam, asked what they had done to Jacob, and Paul being Paul couldn't help himself. being the snarky ass he was. Then she punched him and when he looked back at her, their eyes met...and it happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Charlie Swan, Bella Swan/Sam Uley, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Jared Cameron/Paul Lahote, Leah Clearwater &amp; Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Paul Lahote &amp; Bella Swan, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Please Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain was all Bella felt as she lay on her bed, her head resting on her arm as she tried to wrap her head around everything that had happened in the last few days. She had been enjoying being back with Jacob, hanging out with him. Spending time with her best friend was slowly healing the hole in her heart, at least when they were together. When she was by herself it seemed to reopen again. But now that Jake had seemingly went AWOL, the hurt was just consuming her. It had been bad enough when the pain was caused by E---by him. But now it was doubled because Jake didn't want to be her friend anymore. She had the worst luck in the world. </p><p>She had just begun to doze off when a sound of a stone against her window work her, she jumped and glanced to the window. Her worst fear coming to the front of her mind, was it Victoria? Had she finally managed to track her down and come to exact her revenge for her fallen mate? Another stone bounced of the window and Bella frowned, if it was Victoria surely she would have been able to find a far more easier path to her. </p><p>Deciding to try and be brave for once, Bella approached the window with an air of caution, she opened it slowly and then leaned her head outside. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Jake, but then the hurt and anger rushed back to her as she glared at her friend.</p><p>"Jacob? You scared me" Bella sighed </p><p>Jake gave her a crooked smile, "Back up, I'm coming up"</p><p>Bella done as he said and stepped back into her room, she watched as he effortlessly scaled the side of her house and jumped in through the window. Jake gave her another smile, this one more tortured, as he stepped towards her. Bella shook her head and outstretched her hand to stop him from coming any closer. She avoided his gaze as she leaned against her bed. </p><p>Jacob sighed, "Look, Bella. I'm sorry" He tried to step forward again but the look on her face stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>Jake sighed, of course she was going to ask questions. "I wish I could explain but I literally can't" </p><p>Bella pursed his lips, unsure if she should believe him or not. Jake's eyes glanced behind her, his eyes narrowing in on the dream catcher he made her, it was hanging directly above her bed and for a moment it brought a genuine smile to his face. </p><p>"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? One that wasn't yours to share? Because that's what it's like for me, but worse" Jake sighed, wishing he could come out and tell her everything, but thanks to Sam's gag order it would make things difficult. "You have no idea how tight I'm bound" </p><p>Bella sighed, she didn't know if it was the look on his face or how torn he sounded but she gave in. "I hate this" she admitted. "I hate what they've done to you" Her arms dropped down to her sides, and Jake took that as a sign that he would be forgiven. He glanced down and saw the crescent moon scar on her wrist, he felt bile rise in his throat and it took everything to keep his anger at bay, but he couldn't help but lash out a little bit. </p><p>"The killer part is that you already know!" </p><p>Bella winced at the anger in his tone, vivid memories of when Edward was disappointed or annoyed at her flashed through her mind and her arms automatically wrapped themselves around her middle, squeezing tightly, something that Jake didn't miss. </p><p>He was softer with her this time, "Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push?" His next words wanting so badly to come out, but they couldn't. </p><p>Bella frowned momentarily, it seemed like a life time ago that they had walked on the beach and Jake had told her some of the Quiluete legends. She tried to remember what they were exactly, but of course the only one she could remember was the legend about the cold ones. She nodded slightly anyway, "The stories? The story about...the cold ones"</p><p>Jake gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into his fists and he didn't try to hide the disappointment in his face that it was that story she remembered. "I guess I understand why it would be that story you remembered" </p><p>"Come on, there has to be something that you could do" </p><p>Jake chuckled darkly, "No, I'm in this for life" </p><p><em>Of course he was</em>, Bella thought. Why did it have to be her that all of this bizarre nonsense kept happening to? She was fed up with the secrets, for once in her life she just wished she could be a normal teenage girl, enjoying her high school experience and being excited for prom. But no, she had to be the weird one that all of this insane stuff happened too. She was fed up with it all, she just wanted to get away. Then it came to her. "Why don't we go away for a while? She suggested. "We could just leave. You and me"</p><p>Those words were not something Jake had been expecting her to say, "You'd do that?"</p><p>Bella could see the hope in his eyes, she felt the guilt pooling in her stomach because she knew the way Jake felt about her, she knew his love for her was more than just friendship and it killed her that she couldn't be more for him, but she was his friend and only his friend. But yet, here she was ready to be selfish and give the poor boy a sliver of hope only for it to be dashed again. "I'd do it for you"</p><p>As tempted as he was by that offer, and the spirits knew he was tempted, it wasn't something he could accept. He had waited so long for her to say something like that, and a flicker of hope was ignited him, but it was almost instantly put out when he came back to reality. "Sorry Bells, but this isn't something I can run away from. Believe me, if I could I would run away with you in a heartbeat. But I can't" He sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall and cursing himself for running late for his patrol. "Listen, I have to go. Sam and the guys will be wonder where I am" </p><p>And once again there was the inevitable disappointment Bella had learned to accept, no matter who it was in her life, they would always let her down. Except Charlie, he had been a rock through this whole thing and through everything she had put him through. Jake could see the cogs turning in her head, his heart breaking as he saw the sadness in her eyes and it caused him pain to know that he had hurt her even more than she was already hurting. "Come here" He enveloped her into a tight embrace, hugging her tightly and willing her to remember. </p><p>"Please Bella, try to remember" He whispered. "It would be so much easier if you knew" </p><p>"I'll try Jake"</p><p>With those last three words, Jake took that as a promise from her and with one last look at her, he turned his back and went to the window. Bella watched in surprise as he easily leapt through the window and landed on the grass with ease before taking off into the night. She didn't know what was happening or what Jake was going through, but she was determined to find out especially if it meant getting her friend back. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Imprint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night as Bella lay in bed, squeezing her eyes shut to try and get at least some sleep, it seemed that rest and peace would never come to her. She just kept playing Jake's words repeatedly in her mind. What did the Quileute legends have to do with everything? She knew the stories about the Vampires were true, but what else could there be? Maybe she shouldn't even look into it, if she found out what happened to Jake maybe it would bring her more supernatural nonsense that she didn't need. But she knew she couldn't that, Jake was helping her feel like herself again, she couldn't lose him. He was her best friend and after tonight, she could see how much he wanted to tell her but obviously couldn't. After everything that he had done for her the least she could do was try to find out the truth. And as she made her decision, Bella finally felt herself drift into sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Bella woke with a start, her eyes opening wide as she saw the darkness of the forest surrounding her once again. She felt the panic in her body beginning to consume her, tears pricking at her eyes as the nightmare begun once more. Her hands grasped at the soggy leaves on the forest floor to help herself up. As she rose to her feet and glanced around at the area she was in, she could feel there was something different about this dream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seemed less nightmare-ish and more of a memory. Usually her nightmares would begin with Edward leaving her in the clearing, she would run after him, calling his name repeatedly with no answer and then the darkness would consume her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of a branch breaking behind her, made her jump, she turned around slowly to see a large, grey wolf standing over her collapsed body. Bella gulped and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, the wolf looked up at her, it's black eyes boring into her eyes and when they connected the vivid memories of her day on the beach flooded back to her and it all fell into place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cold ones meant vampires. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Quileute's meant wolves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake was a wolf. </em>
</p><p>Bella jumped awaked, her breathing heavy and her face drenched with sweat at her realisation, she had to speak to Jake and fast. Without hesitation she pulled herself out of bed, getting a quick shower and grabbing whatever clothes she could find. By the time she got downstairs, Charlie's cruiser was away which meant he was at work, that thought being confirmed by the note that was taped to the fridge, letting her know that he would be home late and if she ordered food to keep some left overs for him.</p><p>Bella grabbed her keys from the small hook by the door and raced out to her truck, surprising herself at how stable she was now that she was focused.</p><p>It didn't take her long to get to the reservation and even shorter to get to Jake's house, her heart was thumping madly inside her chest as she knocked on the door to the Black's house. She was expecting Jake to answer, but instead it was Billy.</p><p>"Bella" Billy greeted, a tense smile on his face</p><p>"I need to see him Billy"</p><p>"He's not in"</p><p>Bella stared at the older man's face, her eyes narrowing slightly as she realised that he was lying, usually Bella would take that as her answer and leave, but with what she now knew this couldn't leave. Surprising herself and Billy, she manoeuvred herself around him. "Sorry Billy, but I really need to see him"</p><p>Billy sighed but didn't try to stop the young girl, "Bella" he warned, but she seemed to be on a mission.</p><p>Bella's heart was beating so loudly she could hear it in her eyes, she stood on front of Jake's door for a moment, wondering if she was doing the right or not, but she knew she was. If knowing the truth meant she could have Jake back as her friend, then she didn't care. She turned the handle and pushed the door open, for a moment she thought it was empty, only until she heard the soft snores and glanced down to find Jake asleep in his bed. For a moment, guilt washed over her, he must have been exhausted doing whatever it was with Sam and his gang. She didn't want to wake him, he looked too peaceful to disturb.</p><p>A loud shout from outside broke Bella from her thoughts, she glanced out the window and saw four equally tall, short haired men walking towards Jake's house. Bella felt the rage building up inside her and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself storming out the back of house and directly towards the four men. She knew what they were, she knew what they could and yet she found that she didn't care.</p><p>"What did you do?!" Bella yelled as she finally stopped a short distance from them. The tallest one who she recognised as Sam, the one who rescued her from that damned forest, said nothing. So she asked again, "What the hell did you do?!" And once again surprising herself, she pushed him. But she underestimated how strong her was, the force of her push done nothing to him but sent her stumbling backwards.</p><p>A growl erupted from someone standing beside Sam, but outstretched his arm and pushed the guy behind him so Bella was no longer able to see him. "Easy" Sam warned, the one of his voice commanding, almost ordering him to stay back</p><p>"He didn't want this!"</p><p>The guy who Sam pushed back let out a bitter laugh but made no effort to move forward again. "What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?"</p><p>Sam sighed, knowing exactly where this was heading if they weren't careful. "Both of you, calm down" He warned.</p><p>Bell tried to manoeuvre herself around Sam, to speak directly to the other guy but Sam was a lot taller and muscular then she had expected. "Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you"</p><p>Paul laughed, he was still slightly hidden behind Sam's back with Jared on his other side, they were both stopping him from getting at the leech lover because they knew what would happen. He could only make out the top of her brown hair, he did have to admit though she was feisty.</p><p>Bella grinded her teeth together, not appreciating the way that they were laughing at her, she saw the other guy, who she briefly remembered as Jared when Jake pointed him out, shift slightly and she saw an opening. She dove through the small gap and before realising what she was doing, punched the one who was laughing at her right in the jaw. She immediately felt the pain spread through her hand, but she wasn't going to show any signs of weakness. Not to him anyway.</p><p>For a moment, she watched as she begun to shake on front of her, his whole-body trembling as if it was ready to explode. Jared chuckled beside her and shook his head. "Too late now"</p><p>Paul felt the vibrations running through his whole body, he was ready to shift any moment now, the anger in him was building up so much. He could see from his peripheral vision that Sam was talking, must be to try calm him down but he couldn't hear a word he said. Paul let out a grunt, if the Swan girl knew already then he may as well put on a show for her. He shoved Jared aside and stepped forward, finally able to look the girl in the eye to show her what she's dealing with.</p><p>But as Paul finally looked Bella in her eyes, he wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Her brown eyes locked onto his almost black one eyes, and as they connected everything seemed to fall into place. The world stopped moving and it felt like she was the only thing holding him to the ground, his gravity. The vibrations that were coursing through his body suddenly stopped, his heart was hammering through his chest. He allowed his eyes to try drink in the sight of her, memorising everything about of her, it was like he couldn't get enough of her.</p><p>Paul continued to stare at her, his breathing heavy and he felt...flushed? As far as he was aware he had never felt flushed before in his life. The two kept eye contact, he could hear Sam and Jared whispering to each other, but he wasn't concentrating enough to listen. To anyone else it would have seemed they were just having an intense staring contest and neither of them were willing to budge, however he and his pack knew different. Sam and Jared especially knew what was going on.</p><p>As Paul continued to eye up his Imprint, there was a shift in atmosphere and he could feel a penetrating gaze coming from the Black's house, he couldn't help but smirk. His arrogant side coming out to play as he knew Jacob was going to be a tad surprised and upset when he realized what happened. If Jacob wasn't careful, he was going to blow a brain cell staring at them so hard.</p><p>Bella wasn't completely sure what had just happened, one moment the guy---Paul, she heard Sam trying to calm him down, stalked forward and looked ready to attack her. But as soon as their eyes met something happened, she felt warmth and safety in his look. All of the hate and anger suddenly evaporating from his eyes, his body had stopped shaking and he looked ready to fall to his feet at any given moment. She glanced between Sam and Jared, Sam looked surprised but fed up, as if he was anticipating something else to happen. While Jared just looked smug, she could see happiness in his eye for his friend, but something told her he was going to be gloating later.</p><p>It felt like they had been staring at each other for hours when in fact it had only been a few minutes. Sam was going to have some trouble on his hands for a while, his eyes drifted to the Black's house and he could see Jake standing there, his eyes narrowed between Paul and Bella.</p><p>"Here we go" Jared sniggered; Sam gave him a warning look and Jared quickly stopped.</p><p>Bella was eventually able to pull her eyes away from Paul, to see the concerned looked on Sam's face, she frowned and was about to ask Sam why he was so worried, when she felt a presence behind her</p><p>"What the hell just happened?!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell just happened?"</p><p>Paul huffed in annoyance as the newest member of the pack stalked towards them, a deadly look in his eye. On one hand this would be fun watching Jacob's reaction as he realised that Paul had imprinted on the girl he had been harbouring a secret crush for, but on the other hand he knew exactly how this was going to go and he wasn't for getting into a fight right now. He had much more pressing matters and that was to talk to Bella. </p><p>It didn't take long for Jacob to reach where the group was gathered, he glanced around at their faces; Paul looked cocky, Jared seemed smug while Embry looked apprehensive and Sam, well he looked like he had, had enough already. </p><p>"Jacob" Sam warned, "Let's not do this now" His eyes flickered to Bella and back to the new wolf</p><p>"Do what?" Jacob questioned, his eyes never leaving Paul's but he remained by Bella's side.</p><p>Paul smirked, "Sam's right, pup. This isn't really the place or time"</p><p>Jacob's nostrils flared as he took a step towards Paul. "Pup? Who do you think you're calling pup, Lahote?"</p><p>Paul growled, his body once again beginning to shake as he glared into the black eyes of Jacob. </p><p>Bell watched the two men face off against each other, completely confused as to what was happening right now. One minute Paul looked ready to rip her head off and the next thing he's looking at her like she's the most important thing in the world to him. </p><p>"Oh sorry, did I say pup?" Paul grinned, "I meant mutt, my bad"</p><p>Jacob snarled in response and shoved Paul away, another growl emitting from him in response as he begun to charge forwards toward Jacob once again. Sam, obviously sensing what was about to happen suddenly turned toward Bella, "Get back Bella, <em>now</em>"</p><p>There was something in Sam's tone that told her he wasn't going to take no for answer, so Bella begun to step away slowly and it was a good thing she did, in a blink of an eye Paul was gone and instead, a large, grey wolf stood in his place. Bella held her breath as allowed her eyes to roam over him. It was the one from her dream, it felt like all the air had vanished from her lungs and she struggled to breath again. What did this mean? Did it mean anything? She didn't have much longer to think because then Jacob changed right on front of her too, in his place now was a slightly smaller wolf compared to Paul's, but in an auburn colour. </p><p>The remaining pack members and Bell watched as for a moment the wolves stood glaring at one another, then without warning Jacob's wolf left out a loud, sad sounding howl as he charged towards Paul. "Jacob, no!" She yelled, unable to keep shouting the warning at her best friend, she didn't want him to hurt Paul, sure Paul didn't seem the friendliest of guys but that didn't mean she wanted him hurt. </p><p>Jacob seemed to take no notice of her and instead the both went barrelling towards the forest, destroying a boat in the process. The further they got, Bella could still hear their snarls. </p><p>Sam sighed, turning his attention to Bella for a moment before speaking to Jared and Embry. "Take Bella to Emily's place" With that, he turned and ran towards the forest, obviously following the sounds of the angry wolves. </p><p>Jared and Embry approached Bella, "Guess the wolf's out of the bag now"</p><p>-----------</p><p>Bella wasn't sure how she managed to drive to Emily's house without crashing, it seemed she actually had a bit of luck for a change. Jared had offered to drive for her but she declined, she needed to try focus on something else other than how her best friend had changed into a werewolf on front of her, or how she now seemed to have a strange pull towards the guy she thought hated her. She shook her head as she took the turn off Jared had instructed her to, her eyes followed the winding path until it brought them to a cute and homely 2 storey house. Bella couldn't help but smile as she looked at the small porch outside; it had a few boxes of sunflowers decorated over the porch, there was a small table and two blue chairs facing each other. Leaves were littering the small roof that covered the porch, and for a moment Bella could picture herself sitting outside a house like this. </p><p>The roar of her tired truck died down to a quiet purr before going silent as she parked up, Jared and Embry jumping out almost immediately, making a calling sound as they walked towards the house. </p><p>Bella paused for a moment, unsure whether or not to get out, she finally settled on getting out and following them. "Hey, will they be okay?" </p><p>Jared chuckled, "Paul should sink some teeth into him, it serves him right"</p><p>Embry scoffed, "No way man, Jacob's a natural. Did you see him phase on the fly? I say $5 that Paul doesn't touch him" </p><p>The two young men shook hands, both with a determined look on their face until they realised Bella wasn't behind them. Embry smiled comfortingly at her, "Come on, we don't bite"</p><p>Jared smirked and then winked at Bella, "Speak for yourself"</p><p>Embry snorted, he could just imagine Paul's reaction when they were on patrol later and he saw that in Jared's memory. He let Jared walk on in ahead as he waited for Bella, he knew how nerve wrecking this could be, it didn't feel like long ago when it was himself making the walk into Emily's for the first place, he couldn't imagine how it felt to be Bella though, the girl who was known to hang out with the vampires, but everyone would be welcoming and he knew Emily would be especially. </p><p>Bella took a deep breath as she finally got beside Embry, "I trust you"</p><p>"Good" Embry beamed, before his expression turned more somber. "Just one thing, about Sam's fiancee, Emily. Just...don't stare, it bugs Sam" </p><p>Bella frowned at him, what was with people being so cryptic? "Why would I stare?"</p><p>Embry didn't answer, instead he ushered her to go first and they both entered Emily's home. Bella shuffled awkwardly,  she could only imagine how annoyed they must be with having her in the house, none of them had seemed too fond with the Cu--with them. Even in her nervousness she could appreciate the homely atmosphere of Emily and Sam's place. Her stomach rumbled as the scent of something freshly baked hit her nose, she felt herself blush as Jared and Embry looked at her before laughing. </p><p>"You guys hungry?" </p><p>Bella turned towards the soft voice coming from the kitchen and saw the back of who she assumed to be Emily as she plated up a plate of fresh muffins. </p><p>"Like I have to ask" Emily laughed, placing the final muffins on to the plate before glancing up to meet the eye's of Bella. "Whose this?"</p><p>"Bella Swan" Jared answered through a mouthful of muffin</p><p>Emily sighed, "Jared, how many times do I have to say not to speak with your mouth full?"</p><p>Jared swallowed before grinning at her, "Sorry Mom!"</p><p>Emily rolled her eyes but her eyes twinkled with amusement before turning her attention back to Bella, "Hmm, so you're the Vampire girl?"</p><p>Bella scoffed, she wasn't the Vampire girl anymore it seemed and for a moment she felt the searing sting of the Cullen's betrayal threaten to overcome her again, her breath caught and she tried to keep her face impassive so the others wouldn't worry. She could see Emily watching her with thoughtful eyes and said the first thing that came to mind, "So you must be the wolf girl"</p><p>Emily laughed softly, she had got her there. "I guess so" She lifted the plate of muffins from the counter and placed on the table, pausing for a moment and shaking her head as she watched Jared attempt to lift another one. She quickly swatted away his arm, "Leave some for your brothers" Jared sighed but nodded. "And ladies first, of course" Emily smiled at Bella, encouraging her to take one from the pile, it didn't take a genius to see the poor girl was starving. </p><p>Bella felt her stomach rumble again and smiled gratefully at Emily, "Sure. Thanks Emily" She delicately lifted a muffin from the pile and begun to nibble on the sides of it. </p><p>"Leave it to Jacob to find away around Sam's gag order" Emily leaned against the counter and watched Bella</p><p>Bella sighed, "He didn't tell me anything. Really, he didn't" </p><p>"It's a wolf thing" Embry replied, "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. And we get to each hear each other's thoughts" He wiggled his eyebrows making Bella laugh, he grinned at her. </p><p>Jared shook his head, "Shut up man, these are trade secrets! This chick runs with Vampires!"</p><p>Bella winced, she felt so pathetic that one word could turn her into a mess but she tried to keep a smile on her face and join in on the fun. "You can't really run with Vampires, you know" She smirked, Jared stared at her indecorously while Emily laughed. "They're fast"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Jared leaned forward, a victorious glint in his eye. "Well we're faster" He watched and waited for her reaction, to see the fear or surprise in her eyes, but there wasn't any. "Freaked out yet?"</p><p>Bella let out her own small laugh at this, "You're not the first monsters I've met you know" </p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, foot steps outside alerted them to someone else coming in, they turned to the door and found Sam walking in. He looked a lot less stressed than he had back at Jacob's house so Bella was going to take that as a good sign. Sam smiled at her, "Jacob's right. You're good with weird" He nodded once before quickly approaching Emily, his eyes lighting up with love as he drunk in the sight of her. He gently placed his arms on her shoulders and kissed every part he could reach, starting with her scars. </p><p>Bella looked away then, feeling as if she was intruding in on a private moment between the pair. As she glanced out the door, her worry and fear for both Paul and Jacob disappeared as she watched the pair walking down the path, laughing and gently pushing each other. Jacob still seemed a bit uneasy and a frown appeared after he laughed, but at least he wasn't shaking. And neither was Paul. </p><p>Paul entered the house first, and he made sure he took the seat closest to Bella. As he grabbed a muffin, he flashed her a grin and winked. "Sorry about what happened back at Jacob's" </p><p>Bella felt her face flush at the intensity of his gaze, she shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's okay. Sorry about the, uh...slap"</p><p>Paul chuckled, flashing her a toothy smile. "No harm, no foul babe" </p><p>Bella rolled her eyes and before she could stop herself, "Don't call me babe". </p><p>
  <em>Where did that come from? She was never that abrupt before. </em>
</p><p>It didn't seem to phase Paul though, if possible his grin grew wider. "Sure thing...babe" </p><p>Bella rolled her eyes before meeting the watchful eye of Jacob, he nodded his head, signalling that he wanted to speak with her outside and Bella nodded, she thanked Emily for the muffin and left the house, glancing back through the door as she left to find Paul watching her intently.</p><p>------------</p><p>Bella and Jacob walked in silence down the path until they reached a small, secluded beach area. She took a deep breath and allowed the fresh air to fill her lungs, why could her life not be simple? Why did she have to be stuck in the middle of everything supernatural? </p><p>It felt like they had been walking forever when Jacob touched her shoulder gently, "Please Bella, say something" </p><p>Bella shook her head and avoided his gaze, "So you're a werewolf?"</p><p>"Basically, yeah" Jacob nodded, sighing himself and looked out towards the water. "A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. When a bloodsucker..." Bella glared at him. "Moves into town, then the fever sets in"</p><p>Bella clicked on, how warm and feverish Jacob had been during their night at the films, she let out a laugh. "Mono? Really?"</p><p>Jake shrugged, "What did you want me to say Bella? I didn't have a clue what was going on until I finally phased, only then did Sam and my Dad tell me everything. Believe me, I wish it would have only been mono"</p><p>Bella shoved her hands in her pocket and took a seat on a slightly damp log, she stared at the waves and watched them roll over and back again, she just wanted her fried back. The one who helped her fix bikes and kept her mind from thinking of...him. Although, now it seemed her mind was beginning to get occupied by someone else. "Isn't there a way you could just...stop?"</p><p>Jake stared at her, "This isn't a lifestyle choice Bella, I was born this way. I can't help it" He hissed, feeling slight trembles towards the girl. He let out a bitter laugh, realising exactly what she was doing. "You know, you're such a hypocrite. If Paul knew what you were saying, he'd be furious"</p><p>"Paul?" Bella asked, confused as to why he was even mentioned. "What has Paul got to do with this"</p><p>Jake shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, damn it he wasn't meant to say anything. "Nothing...Just leave it, alright?"</p><p>"No" Bella challenged, "How is Paul involved? We weren't even speaking about him"</p><p>"No we weren't" Jake's eyes flew open again, "But apparently he's the wrong kind of monster for you"</p><p>Bella frowned, what was he talking about? How was Paul the wrong kind of monster for her? Paul didn't even like her, did he? "Jake you're making no sense! It's not what Paul is, or what you are.  It's what you do. They never hurt anybody. But you..." Bella chewed her bottom lip, feeling bile rise up in her throat the prospect of her words. "You've killed people. The pack kills people"</p><p>Jacob was shocked, shocked at the fact Bella could actually think that he and the pack could kill innocent people. "Bella, we're not killing anyone! We're protectors, we only protect the people for Forks and the reservation" </p><p>"Then whose killing those innocent people?"</p><p>"What we're trying to protect you from" Jake stated as matter of fact, "What I've been trying to protect you from. And they're the only thing we do kill. Vampires"</p><p>"Impossible, you can't kill vampires Jake"</p><p>"Oh really?" Jake challenged, "We took that leech with the dread locks out easy enough" </p><p>Bella flinched as the memories of Laurent flashed through her memories, the way he had caressed her skin and sniffed her scent, it made her stomach roll at the thought. But what Jake said next made her body go cold and number. </p><p>"His red headed girlfriend is next"</p><p>
  <em>Victoria.</em>
</p><p>At the thought of even seeing Victoria again was too much for Bella, she felt her body heave and as she beat over, she promptly threw up all over Jacob's shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob pushed open the door to Emily and Sam's house with a very pale and fragile Bella laying in his arms. His wolf hearing immediately heard the conversation stop as he gently placed her down on the sofa, not a moment later Paul rushed into the living room. His eyes flickering from Jacob to Bella an instant.</p><p>"What did you do Black?" Paul snarled</p><p>Jacob rolled his eyes, "Chill Paul, I didn't do anything to her. I just explained the truth and her weak human stomach couldn't handle it. She threw up all over my shoes" His nose wrinkled in disgust </p><p>"Jacob Black! You better not be wearing those shoes in my living room" Emily warned as she appeared in the door way</p><p>"Don't worry Emily, I know better than that" Jacob chuckled and gestured to his bare feet </p><p>Paul glanced worriedly at Bella, she had gotten even paler if that was possible and looked like she could heave at any given moment. "Are you okay Bella?"</p><p>Bella looked up at Paul, shock evident on her face before her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm fine, thanks. Why do you care though? You don't even know me" </p><p>Paul blanched, not entirely sure how to tell her about the imprinting just yet, the poor girl looked like she was ready to pass out at any moment, so he just shrugged at her. "Just because I don't know you doesn't mean I can't be worried for you"</p><p>Bella shook her head, immediately regretting that decision as she felt her stomach rolling again. "Sorry" She blushed, realising that all eyes were on her. "I'm not usually like this. It's just..." she trailed off, not even knowing if she could speak about Vampires again, not when it made her think of...them and him. Bella glanced at Jake, silently asking him to tell them for her. </p><p>Jacob nodded and turned to his pack mates. "It's the red headed leech. I know what's she after" </p><p>"And what's that?" Sam questioned</p><p>"Bella" Jacob sighed</p><p>"<em>What</em>?!" Paul roared, his body beginning to vibrate with anger at the thought of one of those blood suckers touching Bella. He really needed to get a grip on himself, he hadn't even imprinted on the girl more than a day and he already felt so...protective over her. </p><p>"Calm down Paul" Sam ordered, his eyes focusing on him for a moment before glancing at Bella.  "Bella, why do you think she's after you?"</p><p>Bella sighed, "She had a mate called James, they came across me and the Cullens playing baseball out in the woods. They were apparently hunting in the area when they came across us, at first they wanted to join in on a game but then the wind changed" She gulped, visions of James attacking her in the ballet studio and how she could feel his venom flowing through her veins as it threatened to change her. "James was a tracker, apparently one of the best, when the wind changed he caught me scent. He thought it was a game and wouldn't stop until I was dead" </p><p>Paul growled through his teeth, Bella had sat up from where she had been laying and without thinking he took the seat next to her, his arm draping behind her back as he tried to offer some form of comfort to her. </p><p>"The Cullens tried to lead him away. Ed---<em>He </em>could read minds, he knew where James was going and thought if they could lay a fake trail and get me out of Forks that they would be able to trap him. But he caught onto it, when he had I was already in Arizona with Alice and Jasper. James went to Forks and stole my records, he found out where I originally lived and he went there, he found this old tape of my Mom and I talking while I was at a ballet lesson. He used it to trick me into meeting him at my old ballet studio. When I got there and realised it was a trap, it was too late. He had me where he wanted" Bella shivered, not from the cold but from the warmth that was radiating from Paul's body. </p><p>"What happened Bella?" Jacob asked, his own stomach churning at the thought of Bella being injured by the leeches.</p><p>Bella laughed bitterly. "Well, he broke my leg for starters. Threw me into a glass mirror, a piece of the mirror shattered my artery and then...." She trailed off, her body beginning to shake at the memories flooding through her mind. How she had wanted Edward to leave the venom in her, she wanted to be turned, she wanted to be like <em>him. </em>But now, after everything he had put her through and abandoning her in the forest, that idea seemed like a fate worse then death. </p><p>"What is it Bella?" Paul asked gently, his body gravitating towards her and it took every ounce of strength he had to fight against the notion of lifting her from her spot on the couch and placing her in his lap so he could hold her and comfort her. </p><p>"James bit me" She whispered timidly as she avoided the gaze of the werewolves in the room. </p><p>The silence was deafening for a moment, and then the outbreak happened. </p><p>"He <em>bit</em> you?!"</p><p>"That no good...."</p><p>"Son of a bitch...."</p><p>"He's lucky he's dead otherwise I would enjoy nothing more than ripping him limb from limb"</p><p>"<em>Quiet</em>!" Sam roared, the Alpha in him rising to calm the situation, he didn't want any phasing happening in his house. They had already learnt their lesson after Jared phased unexpectedly in their living room, effectively destroying the whole room. When the room went quiet again, Sam nodded at Bella to continue. </p><p>Bella rolled up her sleeve and flashed the crescent moon shaped scare on her rest, "Obviously I'm still human. Ed..." She took a breath, she needed to stop being afraid of his name, sure saying it out loud was only going to hurt and cause her more pain, but she needed to be strong. She wanted to get better and at least start feeling like herself again. "Edward managed to suck the venom out before it turned me. It's funny..."</p><p>"Funny?" Paul's eyes narrowed at her, "You think what you went through is <em>funny</em>?"</p><p>Bella rolled her eyes, "If you would let me finish you ass" She glared at him, eliciting a chuckle from the group. "I was going to say, it's funny because that scar is ice cold compared to the rest of my body, Carlisle told me once that there must a tiny bit of venom left there, only enough to effect the temperature there" </p><p>Paul huffed, she had a point calling him an ass, didn't mean he liked it though. He knew she already had a bad impression of him and he was going to have a hell of a time trying to change it. But he would try, and in the end if all she wanted was to be his friend then he would accept that, he could live with that...for a while probably. As long he got to be around her he would be okay. </p><p>"Anyway" Bella sighed before continuing. "They managed to destroy James, Victoria obviously found out and isn't too happy about that so she's after me. For revenge" </p><p>Sam nodded, "Well this changes things. Bella, for your and Charlie's protection we'll do a nightly patrol by your house, the rest of us will then circle the reservation and keep an eye on her scent, we have it now and it'll be easy to track once we catch it again. It's probably best if you and Charlie try spend some more time down here though, makes it a bit easier for us to protect you" </p><p>Bella nodded, "Okay, that should be easy to do. Charlie loves going fishing with Billy and Harry whenever he can. Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah Bella" </p><p>"I'm sorry" </p><p>Sam raised a questioning eyebrow, "What for?"</p><p>"For bringing this on you. All of you" Bella looked round at all of the faces in the room, trying not to linger on Emily's scarred one or on Paul. "If I had never met the Cullen's then none of you would have had to phase. You's wouldn't have to be hunting down Vampires, or protecting me and my Dad. Maybe if I had stayed in Phoenix none of this would have ever happened" </p><p>Emily shuffled over to the younger Paul and embraced her tightly, "Oh Bella, you don't need to be sorry" </p><p>Sam saw Bella about to respond and cut her off. "Emily's right Bella, this isn't your fault. Even if you hadn't met the Cullens or came to Forks to be with Charlie, that doesn't mean we wouldn't have phased. There are a lot of Vampires out there and any of them could have crossed onto our land, once that happens you can't stop the change from happening"</p><p>Bella nodded, "I just hate that I have to take you all away from protecting La Push, it's your home. That should be most important" </p><p>Paul snorted, "You really have a death wish don't you? <em>Ow</em>!" He turned to find Jacob shaking his head. "What did you do that for?"</p><p>"If you have to ask that's how you know you were being a douche" </p><p>Paul rolled his eyes and gave him a slap on the back of the head in retaliation. </p><p>"Bella, I know you probably feel like you're being a nuisance but you're not. This is our job. Our job isn't just to protect La Push, it's to protect everyone, so just let us do our job okay?" </p><p>Bella sighed, knowing she had lost this particular fight. Although secretly she was grateful that she had the wolves here to help, and she knew that they would be able to catch Victoria no matter how long it took. She had her best friend back and a new group of friends it seemed too. Maybe this was starting to work out for the best. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>